Agent Takaishi
by Planet Mads
Summary: Takari! Kenyako, Mimato and TaioraTk Takaishi is a secret agent, and he and his daughter have a not so normal life, but it's about to get even weirder when he meets up with Kari again after all these years!Finshed
1. Prolouge to agent Takaishi

Authors notes: This is the prologue to Agent Takaishi, Tk and Kari are 21 in this chapter. Um, this isn't a very good  prologue and the next chapters will be better.

Disclaimer: Never have owned digimon, never will.

Prologue to Agent Takaishi.

        Kari sighed as she watched Angelina toddle around the garden. Angelina had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like her farther Tk. She smiled slightly as she remembered her last night with Tk, it had been the best night of her life. Even though it ended up with her being pregnant. She hadn't told Tk and that had ended up with her losing contact with him, everybody had. It was if he had vanished of the surface of the planet. She sighed shook her head, no good thinking about the past. She heard a scream and looked up and saw a man in black holding her daughter. "Angelina!" she cried out but it was too late the man leapt over the wall with her daughter.

        Tk Takaishi walked down the corridors of woohp, the world origination of human protection. After months of no communication from Kari, Tk had decided to become an agent it was now his third year and his commander had called him for an important mission. Walking into the room he saw the commander and a small three year old girl beside him asleep. "What's up commander?" "Well Takaishi, this girl her was kidnapped by the akuji. Tk growled the akuji were a dangerous group of men who had stolen more times than they had been able to count, and had a thing for kidnapping children and selling them. "Apparently, if you sell someone a blonde haired blue eyed child you would get millions, if it was a girl you would get even more. They kidnapped this child and you have to protect her though I'm sure you won't mind as she is your daughter." Tk's mouth opened, "Sir I don't have a child." "Well you do now." His commander said, and then gestured to the child, Tk went over and picked her up. As he was leaving his commander added "I'll send you her profile."

For the next six months Tk took great care of Angelina or better known to Tk and his friends as Angel. He was attacked every where he went and so for the six months Tk and Angel were on the run, when it was finally all over Angel didn't want to leave, she knew that Tk was her dad and had practically forgotten all about her mum and uncles and aunties.


	2. The agent and his daughter

Author's notes: This is a Takari, that will have Taiora, Mimato and Kenyako and other couples. Tk and Kari are 24 in this fic. My grammar and spelling suck, so don't bother to comment, I will try my best to get it right.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the idea of woohp, I got that from another show.

Agent Takaishi.

        Kari walked out into her garden, she had changed since her trips to the digital world. She no longer had short hair, it now reached her waist. She was tall and slim for someone who had given birth. Her child Angelina was kidnapped at the age of three, and she hadn't seen her since, she should now be six. Kari looked round, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She had had this feeling for two weeks now. She turned to go in when a rustling was heard, looking round she saw a man in black jump out of her tree. She backed away to bump into someone else, she jumped away. Looking around her she realised she was surrounded. She swallowed and looked for a way out, but saw none. One reached for her and his hand was kicked away, out jumped a man dressed in a suit like the men apart from the fact it was dark blue and had woohp on it. In a second they all threw themselves at this man but each time they came for him he would knock them away. Soon they realised fists were no good and they pulled out guns and pointed them at the man. The man growled and jumped into the air and vanished into the trees, the men looked up and found nothing suddenly the man swooped down and picked Kari up and landed on the top of her house and then still holding her ran away at top speed. Pulling something off his belt he pointed it into the air, a metal rope shot out and attached itself to the helicopter that Kari just noticed. He pressed a small button on it and they rocketed upwards towards the craft, to have the rope shot in half. The man turned and held Kari like a baby and landed on both feet before turning and running of into Odaiba park and into the small forest that was placed beside the park. Once there the man jumped into the trees sat Kari on a branch and jumped down. He then waited for the men to come once they did, they then battled it out full force with this man. Half way through the battle, a helicopter flew over and a young girls voice was heard, "Daddy can I help?" The man replied with "No angel, you aren't even supposed to be here, now are you?" 

"But it's boring with Jonathan, I want to help you and have fun!"

"Sweetie, I'm kinda busy right now, and after this I think I might ground you."

"Dad that is soooooo mean!"

"Not now Sweetie."

        The man then pulled out a small ball and threw it at the men. "That's cheating!" One man cried at as he slowly fell unconscious, "nope I'm just playing by different rules!" A group of men all dressed in the same outfit as the first slid down ropes and began placing the unconscious men in nets and haul them into the helicopter. The first man jumped up the tree and gently picked her up and brought her down, placing her on the ground he pulled a small device out and handed it to her, "Press the button if you need help." She just looked at him and then said, "Who are you?" He smiled at her and said, "woohp agent, here to protect" and with that climbed into the helicopter and flew away.

            Tk sighed as he watched Kari grow smaller and smaller, he turned and looked at his daughter and his face hardened. "Now my I ask you what you think you are doing here when I asked you to stay with Jonathan at the base? You know the only reason I stay with this job is because you want me to.  I don't want you getting hurt, that is why I leave you behind." Angel looked up and her farther and smiled and then dropped it when she saw the look on his face, she then took a deep breath and said "It's boring at the headquarters and anyway it's not all my fault, Jonathan let me come." Tk shook his head and smiled, I'm going to have to figure out what to do with you later, in the mean time, hungry?" Angel nodded her head furiously and headed over to the cupboard with the food. Tk sighed and walked after her, something was going to happen he knew it, though he wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad.

*****Two days later*****

        Tk smiled as he walked over to his daughter, ha had just finished one of the most important assignments of his life. Though it had been on and off for the past few years, the akuji group had split up and added new recruits for a while now and Tk had finally caught everyone of them. He hated anything to do with child abusing or hurting any innocent humans for that matter. He bent down and picked up Angel, spinning her round he then pulled her into a hug. Angel hugged him tightly, he was glad that he was only given missions when she had to go to school, mind you her school was at the headquarters as it was too dangerous to let her go to a proper school with Hideki running around. When Tk was twenty it had taken him a year to capture Hideki, but the other agents didn't tie him up properly and he managed to escape. He was now after Tk, every now and then he would pop and do some damage and then vanish again. This was partly the reason he kept his job, because he felt that he had to capture Hideki and that Angel loved him being an agent. Looking down at her he smiled and said, "Want to go home and order a pizza, special treat. You can rent a video of your choice if you want to." "Yeah!" she cried out happily jumping out of Tk's arms and running down the corridor. "Come on dad, let's go home." Tk laughed and followed her.

        Hours later Tk lay in bed Angel had fallen asleep on the coach and he had wrapped her up in a blanket and gone to bed. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, and began his thoughts of Kari and the digidestined, when he felt a tug on his arm looking down he saw Angel standing there. She stretched her arms out and Tk picked her up and lay her beside him. Angel whimpered and snuggled up to her dad, "Did you have that nightmare again?" She nodded against his chest. "Don't worry, I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled and went back to sleep.

        Five minutes later a beeping sound went off, holding his wrist up he pressed a button and spoke into his watch, "Takaishi here." "We need you, there have been some more attacks on -" "Jonathan, remember I don't do late night things unless it's an emergency. Attacks and kidnapping is small compared to the kinda emergency I have in mind." "Tk, Hideki is attacking Mimi Ishida and her friends and family." Tk sat bolt up right, "I'll be right there." He scoped his daughter into his arms grabbed a blanket and ran out the door.

After dropping Angel off with Jonathan at the HQ, Tk ran to a helicopter and started to fly to Odaiba. Sliding down a rope and knocking a man unconscious Tk ran forward and stared. About twenty-five to thirty men were fighting six woohp agents. He could see Matt and Tai being held by four men who were trying to drag them away. Running over Tk swung a punch at one of the men holding Matt before bringing his knee up. He bent forward in pain and Tk knocked him on the back of the neck, sending him into darkness and the mud. Tk ducked a punch and kicked the guy in the stomach, he flew back and hit his head on the wall, leaving Matt and Tai with one person each. Before Tk could react Tai and thrown a punch to the man holding him and yelled, "Don't you dare touch my wife again!" And with a sickening crunch Tai knocked the man out as well as knocking his jaw askew. Tk turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed towards his head. *Tk is wearing a long brown coat and hat like they do in the movies to disguise themselves.* The man shot and Tk pulled his hat off, and just as the bullet punctured the hat Tk turned it sending the bullet into the sky. He then landed a rally of blows to the man before knocking him out. "Is everyone o.k.? Tk asked turning to Matt and Tai, panic washed across Matt's face, "The adults are in the basement but they have the kids." Tk gulped and turned round to see a black helicopter start to fly off. He growled and bolted after it, pulling his favourite gadget out, Tk shot a metal rope which attached itself to the helicopter. Jumping in the air he landed on the aircraft, activating his watch Tk said "Follow me" before crawling along the tail of the helicopter. Swinging onto the side Tk threw himself through the window, looking up Tk saw a fist come at him. He rolled out of the way grabbed the man's fist and threw him onto his back. Tk then pushed himself up and looked round, five children sat huddled at the back of the aeroplane flanked by two of the meanest men he had ever seen. Standing up Tk faced them, one lunged and Tk pulled out a handy gadget, with a flick of the wrist he lay on the floor tied up. Tk then pulled what looked like a small bomb out and dropped it on the floor, purple gas went everywhere. And in the confusion Tk picked up the kids and headed to the window, the helicopter was below him and he jumped. Landing on the tail of the helicopter he steadied himself, then looked up as one of his friends Bunjiro joined him on the tail. Taking three of the kids Bunjiro jumped through the window with Tk following. Setting the kids down Tk went to talk to the pilot and told him to go back to the base. When he came back two of the kids were crying, Tk bent down and looked at one of the kids. She had shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes and looked about two, she was sitting in a boy's lap who had blue hair and violet eyes, who had tears trickling down his face. "Now what's the matter?" Tk asked quietly, the little girl sniffled and looked up at him and wailed "I wan my mama." Then she started crying again, Tk looked at her and then said, "Don't worry we'll find your mummy." The boy bent down and said, "Did you hear that we'll find mum again. The nice man will  look after us! You see he saved us." She looked up and smiled, then said "Tired." Tk smiled this girl was going to have attitude when she was older, he turned and rummaged through a few bags before pulling out a couple of blankets. She took a blanket of him and lay down.

"So what are your names then?" The boy he had been talking to looked up and smiled, "I'm Kaii and she is Emiko but everyone calls her Emi." Tk nodded and turned to face, the girl sitting next Kaii, she had red hair and chocolate brown eyes, she smiled and said, "I'm Saya and he is my annoyin twin brother Akio" she said pointing to a boy beside her who had unruly brown hair and amber hair. He nodded and turned to the last child, who had blonde and icy blue eyes, he knew that this had to be Matt's kid. "My name is Yakumo." Tk nodded, and looked at them, the two that had been crying had to be Yolei and Ken's kids, the twins were Sora and Tai's and the blonde was Matt and Mimi's.

"Well, I'm gonna have to take you to my secret agent base, before I can return you to your parents." They nodded, and lay down while Tk wrapped them up in blankets.

*****An hour later*****

Tk looked up and walked over to the kids, they had just touched ground. Walking over he gently shook them awake, they sat up groggily and looked at him. "We've landed" they nodded and followed him out. The group walked along the corridors of the woohp base, there was a sudden scream of happiness. "Daddy!" Angel launched herself into Tk's arms and hugged him round the neck, he spun her round and set her down. He looked at her and smiled, "Sweetie, this is Emi, Kaii, Saya, Akio and Yakumo. This is my daughter Angel." Angel's face broke into a smile, "Do you wanna play with me? I can show you all the cool agent stuff they do here." The five kids nodded and ran after Angel and disappeared round the corner. Tk rubbed his temple and walked over to Jonathan who was sitting down with the commander. "I hope the kids are safe Takashi?"

"My daughter is playing with them."

"The grownups got away with our other agents, but they can't come here for a couple of days and until they can come you are taking care of them." Tk nodded, this was going to be a long day. A few hours later Tk was wandering round the base looking for the children. He heard laughing and walked down the corridor to find the children playing around in the TV room, some were watching the TV while the others were hanging of the ceiling with the some of the gadgets. Tk coughed and Angel looked at her dad, "Um, hi dad"

"What are you doing?"

"Playing" Tk shook his head, totally typical she came of innocent but could really be sneaky, just like Kari. Tk shook his head of those thoughts and said, "We have to go home, they are staying with us tonight." Angel jumped up and down and looked at her new friends. The children followed Tk out the room and down the corridor and out the door.

*****Three hours later*****

        Tk sighed the kids had decided to play hide and seek and Tk was seeking. So far he had found Emi but she was refusing to go to bed until her brother went to bed. So now Tk was looking around for the other kids. He could find a robber or anyone else with ease, but for some reason he was awful at finding children when they were playing. He stopped and listened, he could hear breathing. Pulling out his glasses Tk slipped them on, turned them to heat sensitive and looked round the room, he smiled when he saw someone behind the curtains and someone hiding behind the closed door. Taking off his glasses Tk moved the curtain and pulled Akio out, he then turned and opened the door and looked at Saya before turning on his heel and heading for his daughters bedroom. In there he put his glasses on and looked round to see someone hiding in the cupboard and someone under the bed. He shook his head and pulled Kaii out from under the bed and opened the cupboard door and Yakumo fell out. Yakumo and Kaii joined the others in the living room, and Tk went into his bedroom. Looking round he saw someone standing on the windowsill behind the curtain. Tk walked over flung the curtains open and picked his daughter up and hung her upside down and tickled her. Angel burst into giggles and looked up and cried out, "Daddy that is **not **fair! You can't use agent stuff you cheater."

"I can and I have. Now it's time for you and your friends to get some sleep."

"Daaaaaaaaad, that is so unfair." Tk laughed and shook is head, before carrying her out the room.

When they got into the living room Angel cried out, "Help, he's attacking me." The children launched themselves at Tk, the two of boys grabbed his legs while Saya and Akio had his arms and little Emi jumped onto his back. Tk laughed out loud and started to play fight with the children, picking them up and dropping them on the sofa. Ten minutes later the kids lay on the sofa exhausted, Tk had of course won the battle and it was now time for bed. Emi and Kaii were sleeping his double bed, Tk had pulled out the sofa bed and Saya and Akio were sleeping on that, Yakumo had the camp bed. Tk sighed and collapsed in the recliner when he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see Angel looking up at him. "What about the story?" Tk was about to refuse when Emi's voice rang out, "Story, story, **story!"** Tk knew there was no way he was going to be able to refuse now, so setting Emi and Kaii with Saya and Akio, and Angel with Yakumo he sat down and began. He usually always told Angel stories about her being an agent and together the two would save the day. Tonight it was about six amazing children who were secret agents and they saved the world from many a bad guy. When it ended they were nearly all asleep, he picked Angel up to put her to bed and she whispered, "What about the digi one?" "Digi one, digi one" Emi muttered. Tk smiled "tomorrow night" he whispered and set Angel in her bed and went to put Emi and Kaii to bed.

*****Next morning*****

Tk opened his eyes to see a pair of huge blue ones boring into his, "Dad, we're hungry!" Tk moaned and pushed himself up and picked his daughter of his stomach and put her down beside the recliner before he headed of for the kitchen. He moved slowly into the kitchen and pulled some ingredients out of the fridge before starting on the pancakes. A while later the six children sat at the table eating breakfast, it was round about then that Tk's commander called. Tk sighed and answered it, "Takashi speaking"

"Takashi the parents are being taken back to the Ishida household today. We will call you when they arrive"

"Alright I'll take care of them until then." Tk flicked the off button and slipped it back into his pocket. Turning to the children he explained to them what was happening and asked them what they wanted to do, they're immediate reply was to play agents. Tk smiled typical thing for his daughter to say, so he decided they were going to play agents at the park.

        Hours later Tk watched as Angel and the other children played around in the park, laughing their heads off. He loved his daughter so much he was his very reason for living and the fact that he was an agent meant that she didn't have a normal life. At points he thought that she would be better of with Kari, she would have friends and family not commanders and agents and bad guys trying to kill her. His thoughts were interrupted when his commander called him, Tk nodded into it though his commander couldn't see him and turned it off. Calling the children over and headed for the base, and into a helicopter. The woohp helicopter landed in the Ishida's garden and the kids ran out to their parents, Angel looked at her dad sadness in her eyes, "Let's go home, I don't want them to see me cry." The two turned to go back into the helicopter when Saya's voice rang out, "Where are you going Angel? Aren't you going to stay and play?" Angel turned round a smile on her face, "You want me to stay?"

"Of course we want you to stay!" She turned to her farther who nodded and she turned and ran after them to play tag. Tk stood there and watched his daughter run around, he looked up to see Tai and Matt walk over to him, he immediately looked down.

"Um, did you save our children?"

"Yes"

"Thank you so much! You won't believe how much our children mean to us" Matt then turned and looked at Angel playing with the other kids, "or maybe you do." Tk nodded and looked down again, "Matt Ishida" "Tai Kamiya." The two then stuck their hands out to Tk, Tk looked up at them and whispered back, "Tk." Matt gave him a quizzing look and said, "Tk . . . . ."

"Takaishi" Matt and Tai's jaws dropped at this point.

"What . . . I mean . . . how?" Tk was about to reply when he heard the clicking of a gun, shoving Tai and Matt behind a tree and yelled "Everyone down!" He reached Angel, Saya and Yakumo who were playing around in the open and picked them up and headed for a tree. An array of bullets followed them as they ran but stopped when Tk reached the tree and put the kids behind it.

"Come out Takashi, or do you want me to play hide and seek with your daughter?" Tk growled and stepped out from behind the tree and faced his opponent, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man had a dark face and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had green eyes and wore black robes tied with a cord.

"So how are you Takashi it has been awhile now?"

"What are you're here for Hideki?"

"Now really there's no need to be rude" Tk growled Hideki seemed to enjoy pretending to makes small chit chat with him before fighting and he hated it. He knew what he was about to say was stupid as Hideki wouldn't agree, but it's always worth a try.

"Surrender now Hideki, you are outnumbered"

"Really?" He had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Tk. There was going to be trouble, a scream echoed through the garden and Tk turned to see Angel being pulled out from behind the tree by a man over to Hideki. Tk's heart ripped in two, they had his daughter. "Give her back"

"Now why would I do a thing like that? I'm going to torture her so much that you won't be able to recognise her. And then you will watch her die in her own blood! So unless you want to make it worse for her then I suggest you come with me" Now Hideki had noticed Tk loved his child but he did not know that Tk was very, **very **overprotected of his daughter! Within a second Tk had swung a punch at the man holding his daughter, who dropped Angel before coughing up some blood and a couple of teeth. Tk picked Angel up and held her under one arm while he used the other to fish around in his jacket before pulling out a endan, throwing the bomb at Hideki's feet Tk turned and ran to the other kids picked them up and headed over to the other agents. He dropped the children off and turned back to face Hideki who was just coming out of the smoke. Hideki stared at Tk, and the man beside him took a step forward and before Hideki could react he had shot at Tk. Tk pulled his hat off his head and used the same trick he did earlier to stop the bullets. Tk then pulled a gun out and shot at the man, no bullets came out but a net did and caught him in it. Tk tossed the gun into the air where an agent in one of the helicopter's caught it, and pulled the man up. Hideki the motioned with his hands and the other men stepped forward, Hideki hissed through his teeth at them, "I told you to listen to me, this man is smart." He then turned his eyes back to Tk and smiled, "See you again." He then flipped back into the surrounding trees and vanished his men followed. Tk pulled his glasses out and looked around, nothing. He walked over to Angel and bent down and looked at her, she wasn't crying just yet, Tk pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently as her tears soaked his top.

        Ten minutes later and Bunjiro came up to him, he made a gesture with his hands and Tk walked over with him to the other agents. Jonathan started talking as soon as they got there, "The commander says that Hideki could try again so they have to be protected. Everyone of them, he's assigned all of us to take care of one of them and Tk you and your daughter will be staying with Miss Kamiya"

"What?"

"Well I doubt Angel will leave your side, so she's staying with you." Jonathan explained getting the totally wrong idea. Tk's mind filled with all sorts of questions all of them including Kari. What was he going to do? Before he could do anything the talk had finished and everyone was going home. Tk felt Matt's eyes follow him as he walked over to Kari and nodded at her to show that he was protecting her. She smiled at him, though Tk didn't look up. He picked Angel up and started to follow Kari back to her house when Matt pulled Kari aside and whispered in her ear, Kari's face held a large amount of shock on it as she went back to Tk and started walking. Though she didn't say anything now Tk knew she was going to want answers to a lot of questions.

_Thank you to all reviewers though I doubt there will be many. TTFN, ta ta for now._


	3. Hope vs darkness

Authors notes: Chapter two is going to contain A LOT more Takari!!! We are also going to have more Mimato, Taiora and Kenyako. Charmed for those of you that don't know is a TV series based on 3 teenagers who turn out to be witches and have to fight demons, that kinda of stuff

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, woohp OR charmed. I don't own some of the ideas for the weapons as I nicked them from spy kids. And I stole a few things from miss congeniality as well.

Agent Takaishi chapter two

        Tk stepped into Kari's apartment and looked round, he was in the living room/ kitchen. There were two doors leading of the living room. Kari turned to them and smiled, "I have one bed in the guest room, one of you might have to take the coach"

"I'll take it"

"Cool!" Angel cried out and ran to the guest room to check it out. Kari turned to Tk and opened her mouth, Tk put his finger over her lips, "Later, not with Angel running around." Kari gave him a really confused look before nodding, Angel came running into the room and Tk picked her up and swung her round.

"So what does my little Angel want to do?"

"I'm not **that **little dad!" Tk laughed and Angel pulled a face at him, she then twisted in his arms and looked at Kari.

"What's your name miss?"

"Kari." Angel jumped out of Tk's arms and looked up at Kari and stuck her hand out, "My name's Angel, please to meet ya." Kari laughed and took Angel's hand and shook it.

"You have kid's toys in there, do you have a kid?" Kari's eye's held so much pain as she shook her head. "O.k." Angel said and she pulled her dad's watch off and attached it to the TV. Charmed, Angel's favourite programme came up and Angel sat herself down on the red sofa and glued herself to the screen. Kari turned and looked at Tk, "Tea?"

"Yes please, no milk -"

"and sugar I know." The two lapsed in silence each mind going over their lovely memory's. Tk looked down at his watch and realised it was seven thirty, Angel's bedtime. Placing his cup down Tk lifted Angel of the coach and took her to the guest room, not without a few moans along the way. Kari followed Tk into the guest room and leaned against the doorway and listened to Tk as he told Angel a story.

        Tk and Kari sat on the sofa fifteen minutes later in silence each staring at their cup of tea. Kari broke the silence, "So, er who's the mother?"

"You" Kari looked at him in surprise "Unless I somehow gave birth to a child and sent it to America without knowing I don't think it's possible" she replied in rather a sarcastic tone.

"The kidnappers took her to America in hope's of selling her. Blonde haired blue eyed children are highly paid for it seems. Woohp saved her and brought her to the agency, I took care of her for six months while we were being chased. After she didn't want to leave, and she was going to come back but I would have put you and everyone else in danger." Kari's face showed so much pain at the moment in time. She stood up and glared at him, she looked as if she wanted to slap him.

"How could you have kept the fact that my daughter was still alive from me? God, what happened to you? Where's the Tk I cared about?"

"When were you going to tell me we had a daughter?" Tk cut her off in the middle of her speech, she looked at him humiliation reflected in her eyes along with the pain and anger.

"That's very low"

"No, actually I was trying to get your attention. She was come back to you, but she wouldn't go anywhere without me because she was scared. At the moment in time I was just finishing an assignment, it was my worst. I finally caught the guy, but he broke free and swore revenge against me. He said I could never go anywhere without him being there. He's a mastermind Kari an evil mastermind. If he knew my connection between you and the other digidestined then he would go after you for sure, I couldn't risk that so I didn't tell you." The anger seemed to burn out and Kari sat down, tears in her eyes. Tk carried on, "Now that you know and he knows, I'm sure we can work something out. It might be better if she lived with you" he trailed off. Kari turned to face Tk, "If you think I'm going to take her away from her farther then you've got another thing coming"

"Alright, alright no need to bite my head off." She smiled at him, "maybe you haven't changed that much after all."

"I hope not" Tk whispered as he stared into Kari's eyes, her chocolate orbs stared right back at him and his voice caught in his throat. How could she still do this to him after all these years? Their faces inched closer together, and their lips meet in a sweet filled kiss. Tk's hand gently began to run through her hair, she slid her arm's around Tk's neck and his left arm circled her waist. Even though the kiss started off sweet it soon turned into one of passion. When the call of air became stronger than the call of their hearts they stopped, but they didn't go far. Tk's arms were now wrapped around her waist, her arms still draped round his shoulders and their foreheads were practically touching. They stayed like this for five minutes before Kari asked what they were both thinking, "Where are we?" Tk took a while to answer the question, "I still love you, always have always will and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. You know my feelings, but what are yours?" Kari's face lit up at that moment and she buried her head into Tk's chest, "I've missed you so much!"

"Should I take that as a yes?" Kari giggled into Tk's chest feeling like a teenager again, she looked up and pulled his head down and kissed him lovingly. Pulling apart Kari gazed into Tk's cerulean eyes, "Shall we keep this our secret for the time being?" She asked, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Tk looked down and nodded, he then picked her up gently and walked into her bedroom, laying her down he whispered quietly in her ear, "C ya in the morning." He then turned and walked out, Kari smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

        Next morning Kari woke up and walked into her kitchen to see Tk cooking pancakes for Angel who was walking around in a pair of lilac pyjamas. Tk turned when he saw Kari come in and smiled at her before turning back to the stove. Angel sat at down at the table and began to swing her legs but she looked up when Kari walked in, "Hello Miss Kari, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"Sle – eepy" Angel said as she yawned, she looked up when Tk put down a plateful of pancakes covered in maple syrup. He put down another two plates one covered in lemon and sugar, the other also in maple syrup. Tk sat down in front if the second maple syrup and started to eat, Kari joined them and started to eat but not before giving Tk a smile. Half an hour later and Kari, Tk and Angel were walking to the Kamiya residence. Kari walked up the gate and pressed a button, "Kari Kamiya here"

"Please come in miss Kamiya." The gates swung open and the group walked through, Angel was practically jumping up and down with excitement. She grabbed hold of her dad's hand and started talking about how big this place was and how her and her other friends were going to play agents. She didn't stop talking until they got to the gates and walked in, her jaw dropped when they got inside. The hall was lined with gold and white wallpaper, the floorboards were waxed well and there were a few statues were here and there. Tai Kamiya came running in and skidded to a holt in front of them. He smiled and gestured for them to follow him and the trio followed Tai through the many room's until they reached the living room. It was a gigantic room with a deep red carpet and white walls, one end had a glass door which led into a football sized garden, Saya ran in through the door grabbed Angel and pulled her outside. All eyes fell on Tk.

        Tk looked down and said in a rather quiet voice, "You want me to explain, don't you?"

"Well you know, the whole entire vanishing turning up years later as a agent with a daughter makes you wander" Matt said sarcastically, waving his arms around for an added affect. Tk looked up then down and started to explain all he told Kari in a quiet tone. When he had finished he looked up to see ten astonished faces, all staring at him. It was then that Jonathan walked in, "Um, Tk we have a problem"

"What kinda problem?"

"Hideki, he's attacking a school, not far from here." Tk swore under his breath before turning and running out the room, just before he left he turned and said to Jonathan, " You protect Angel and the rest of them with your life! If you don't you will die." Tk bolted out the room leaving a very stunned crowd behind him.

        Four hours later and the digidestined and their children were sitting in the Kamiya living room, waiting for Tk to return. An hour after Tk had left Angel had come running in looking for her dad, when she heard he had gone she sat down and waited for him. The other kids came in later and sat down and joined her in waiting. A maid brought in some drinks on a tray and was just about to hand one to Angel when a man in black jumped through the window and made a grab for Angel. His hand stopped a centimetre or two from her face and he was suddenly flipped onto his back. They saw Tk pull a pair of handcuffs out and put them on the man's wrists. Jonathan pulled a small phial out and made him drink the contense of it. The man dropped asleep, and Tk looked up and blushing slightly  began to apologise for the window when he was cut off by Angel throwing her arms around him.

"Hey sweetie"

"Did you get him?"

"Nope not this time" Angel gave him a sad smile then buried her head in his chest. Tk's mind wasn't at ease though, why had Hideki attacked the school and then Angel? He knew that there were eleven agents there, what was the point? Tk shrugged it of for the moment when Emi came and tugged him on the arm and told him he had to play agents with them. Tk smiled and nodded but insisted that Matt, Tai and Ken play too as they would make great agents. So the group of men walked out to play with the children. The rest of the digidestined found it funny to watch the children tell their fathers what to do, though most of the stuff consisted of fighting techniques that they knew. But Tk had a feeling that it wouldn't last forever.

        Kari and Tk walked back to Kari's apartment with Angel asleep in Tk's arms. What they saw when they got inside was not good, the place was a total mess. Furniture was torn, broken and scattered everywhere. Kari immediately began to rummage around, while Tk placed Angel down in a not so broken recliner and began to look for evidence. "Tk" Kari's voice rang through the apartment, Tk turned to see her holding a photo album. She held it out to him he took it and saw that the photos on the page where missing, put the captions weren't. _Angelina three years old, playing with uncle Tai. _Fear raced through Tk's heart, they knew who Kari was and know they might come after her. Kari looked up at Tk, "What's going to happen?" Tk didn't reply he called his commander, "Kari Kamiya and friends need to be taken to the HQ."

        A few hours later and the digidestined were on there way to the American woohp base. When they steeped inside the first thing they saw as a huge sigh that read 'woohp, world origination of human protection.' Tk smiled at them and started to walk down a corridor the grownups and their children followed, but Angel smiled bounced along to her dad and grabbed hold of his hand. Tk picked her and put her on his shoulders and carried on walking. They soon reached a room that was furnished in a few chairs and sofas. There were six rooms leading off, Tk turned to them and said "One bedroom for each family" he turned and faced Joe, Izzy, Cody and Davis, "You will have to split up into pairs and share a room and Kari you get a room to yourself." Everyone nodded and Tk turned to leave, "See you soon." He left and headed for a helicopter, he flew back to Kari's apartment and started to look for more evidence. Nothing, he picked Kari's photo album up and started to look through he got to the page with the missing photos and he turned the page to see more photos missing but a note was in it's place.

_                Takaishi,_

_                              This popping up everywhere is beginning to annoy me and most likely you too. So here is the deal, meet at Odaiba park at midnight on 25th for a final showdown you could call it. Just you, and if you don't then I might just have to go after a certain brunette who has the most adorable blonde girl._

                                                Hideki 

Tk shook his head and stood up, this was going to be a long night.

        Tk snuck towards Odaiba park, someone had gotten rid of the lights and the night was cloaked in darkness. Tk looked at his watch, midnight. He hopped over the fence and walked in, he saw someone standing a few feet away, Hideki. Tk walked closer and coughed, he turned and smiled at Tk, "How are you then Tk?"

"Look Hideki, we're here to fight, not to make pleasant conversation!"

"Fine, have it your way. This is too be done without weapons." Tk nodded and put his guns on the ground, Hideki did the same. The two then leaped into the air, they met and Tk kicked Hideki hard in the stomach, and leaped over him as he fell to the ground. Turning round Tk dodged a punch and threw one back. The two carried on like this for ages.

Attack, dodge, retreat, attack, dodge, retreat.

The battle continued, and in the end Hideki decided he was going to break the rules. He something out of his pocket and shot it at Tk. Tk dodged but not quickly enough and a metal rope wound itself round his leg. Hideki yanked the rope and Tk fell to the ground, he rolled over to see Hideki give a furious battle cry and leap at him with a knife. Tk pulled a bomb out of his jacket and threw it at Hideki. Hideki caught of his guard couldn't do anything to stop it and it hit him and he dropped to the ground. Unluckily for Tk Hideki's knife was still in his hand and it dug deep into his left leg. Tk rolled Hideki off him and pulled the knife out and looked up, a group of men had surrounded him. _Should of known Hideki would do something like this. _Tk leapt to his feet and dodged a knife and turned and ran for the trees, he quickly typed _help Odaiba park, _and sent it of to his commander, and ran dodging bullets and knifes. He jumped onto one of the tree branches and was about to swing higher up when a bullet pierced his right arm. Tk grunted in pain and climbed higher ignoring the head splitting pain shooting up from his arm. It  was then he heard the wonderful sound of helicopters approaching, he saw the men turn to run but a smoke bomb was dropped on them. They blanked put.

"TK!"

"Teeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaay, where are you?"

"I'm here" Tk called out, he jumped down from the tree to greet Jonathan. Jonathan took one look at Tk an started to pull him over to one of the helicopters when a gunshot was heard. Looking up Tk saw Hideki standing there gun pointed directly at Tk now. _I should have now he wouldn't be **that **easy to defeat._

"Takaishi, you amaze me you defeated me for a certain amount of time. But now it comes down to this, me with a gun. You with nothing or should I say your ahem agents." Tk growled, this was not good, not good at all. Whispering out of the corners of his mouth, he told Jonathan to rake out a dart and shoot at Hideki. Jonathan obeyed and Hideki immediately shot at Jonathan who ducked it, Tk pulled out a new weapon he had been given, it had never been used before so he wasn't sure if it was going to work. He leaped at Hideki and pulled out a spray can, he sprayed it over Hideki but didn't get very far as Hideki turned round and punched him. The quick dry cement stopped him from using his left arm. Hideki pounced on Tk and tried to strangle him, Tk used the base of his palm to thrust upwards and broke Hideki's nose. Hideki rolled off and Tk kicked him in the gut before pulling a knife out of his boot and tried to stab Hideki with it but his wrist was caught. Tk pulled his hand free and was about to strike again when Hideki jumped back into the trees and vanished from sight. Tk picked himself up and ran after him ignoring the protest from his fellow agents. Tk ran into the murky darkness of the woods and looked round and the next thing he knew somebody had jumped on his back. Tk grabbed Hideki's arm and threw him over his shoulder. The two fought for what seemed like an eternity Tk brought his knee up against Hideki and waked him over the head with the blunt end of his knife. Pushing himself up he saw Jonathan run over too him, the other agents tied Hideki up with roped and quick dry cement. Jonathan pulled Tk to his feet, who was drifting close to the edge of unconsciousness and helped him up into the helicopter. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

        A week later Tk slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, his vision was rather cloudy. He shook his head and sat up, "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Angel jumped into her father's arms the minute he sat up.

"whoa, sweetie careful" Angel nodded and hugged her dad round the neck, he gently rubbed he back as her tears splashed onto his shoulder.

"Now why are you crying? I believe I'm the one that's hurt" Angel looked at her dad and gave him a half smile, she knew he was trying to cheer her up. He looked away from Angel and saw the digidestined squashed into the small hospital room.

"Do you realise how much you scared us squirt?" Tk smiled at is old nickname that Matt had given him, he looked up and gave Matt a smile.

"Sorry, but you know saving the world takes a lot out of ya" Angel had fallen asleep in his lap by this time and didn't notice the relationship between Matt and Tk.

"So how long do I have to stay here this time?"

"This time?" Tk looked down, he hadn't meant to let that slip, "you mean you have ended up in hospital before?"

"uh, no"

"Liar"

"Okay, so I've ended up in hospital before big deal. Will my question be answered now?"

"You have a bullet wound to your right arm, knife wound to your left leg and you are covered in cuts and bruises" Joe informed him, Tk rolled his eyes "Great."

"So you finally got Hideki?"

"Yep," you could tell by the look on Tk's face that he was happy about catching Hideki, though his face faltered when Kari asked him one of the most dreaded questions.

"You going to quit your job now?" He looked down and gently ran his hands through his daughters hair, and replied in such a quiet voice that they could only just hear him.

"I'm not sure, I think I might. I mean . . . . Angel would want me to carry on but . . . . . she should have a proper childhood. Not to mention the fact I don't want anymore enemies to chase after her." Kari nodded and became silent. They all knew that he needed time to think and fell silent.

***** A few months later *****

        Tk sighed heavily as the digidestined walked in, Tk pushed himself of the bed and bent down to hug Angel.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed still? You shouldn't be using your leg to much?"

"Don't try me!"

"I take it you said a bit more then that to the nurse that just left practically crying?" Kari said giggling slightly, a blushed heated Tk's cheeks and he looked down at his daughter. He was going home soon, and he was thinking about was he was going to do. He looked up at hid friends and nodded at them and they left the room, Tk picked his daughter up and put her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Sweetie, how would you feel if I were . . . . . to quit my job?"

"well, as long as I got to stay with my new friends and you, it would be cool!" The last part of the sentence was aid with a lot of enthusiasm and Angel jumped up and grabbed her dads hand and began to bounce up and down on the bed singing at the top of her voice. The children came running into the room and looked at Angel who at that moment released her dads hand and jumped of the bed and told them that they were staying. The kids laughed and ran out the room happily to play, "Take it your quitting?" Matt asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah, you could say that" Tk said as a smile started to work it's way across his face. The next thing Matt did surprised Tk greatly, as his older brother pulled him to his feet and hugged him fiercely. Tk smiled over Matt's shoulder as the digidestined all came over and hugged him tightly, they were never going to let one of their youngest get taken away from them again.

        A couple of weeks later and Tk and Angel had moved in to a very big apartment, Tk had enough money to last him a while and was planning on writing children's books as his daughter and her friends loved them so. Tk now spent most of his days at the moment sorting out his apartment in the morning and writing his book in the afternoon. It was one of these days that Kari came over at lunchtime. Her and Tk sat down and began to talk over a drink of coffee.

"Kari, you know I care for you don't you?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"Well you see . . . . . I don't want to scare you off it's just . . . . I liked the way things were between us before I left" Tk looked down, he knew he had blown it, he just couldn't keep it inside him. Kari pulled his glass away from him and placed it next to hers before she pushed him into the sofa, "I believe we left of round about here" she teased, before she pressed her lips against his. Tk's arms came around Kari's back and they parted and stayed in each others arms for ages before Tk sat up Kari still in his arms and smiled at her, "Lunch?" Kari nodded and the two left the door and headed of to look for a restaurant.

        It was ten o'clock at night and Tk and Kari lay beside each other in Odaiba park staring at the stars, Tk had phoned Matt up and Angel was staying with them fir the night, her and Yakumo seemed to share a special bond. Tk rolled over and looked at Kari who was tracing the stars with her fingers, Kari noticed Tk after a while and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking . . . . . ."

"About"

"Our old tree, is it still here?" The two had had a Sakura blossom tree and they would always go there if upset or they would sleep in the tree house they built and watch the stars, of course their brothers had to come with them if they were going to sleep there, but apart from Matt and Tai it was their secret. Kari laughed jumped up and pulled Tk to his feet and tugged him across the park to the tree. Their tree house was still there even if it was rotting a bit now. The two climbed the tree and sat on one of the branches and looked at the lake in front of them, the moonlight glittering across it's surface. Tk pulled at Kari's arm and she turned to look at him to see him holding a small black box in his hands.

"Kari Kamiya, I have loved you for so long. I have loved you all the years we have been apart and being forced to go without you for so long had made me realise how much I took our love for granted. Kari you are the very reason for my being, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Kari threw herself into Tk's arms and the two fell out the tree and rolled down the hill giggling, when they stopped Tk turned and brushed some of Kari's hair away from her eyes, "Should I take that as a yes?" Kari smiled and punched Tk lightly on the arm before burrowing her head in his chest.

"How should we tell the others?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you"

"forever and ever, I will never leave your side"

        And so Hope and Light were joined forever, them and there child would forever be together and one day this joining would save this world and more.

_I know, I know I'm not very good at endings. Well I hoped you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx to all reviewers and I hope you like it! TTFN, ta ta for now._


End file.
